2007 - (06/05/2007) Version Update Complete!/Einherjar
border="0" width="70%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" align="center" colspan="3" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Wing I - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Rossweisse's Chamber BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Grimgerde's Chamber BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Siegrune's Chamber - align="center" colspan="3" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Wing II - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Helmwige's Chamber BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Schwertleite's Chamber BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Waltraute's Chamber - align="center" colspan="3" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Wing III - BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Ortlinde's Chamber BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Gerhilde's Chamber BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" Brunhilde's Chamber - align="center" colspan="3" width="20%" BGCOLOR="#e0e0e0" Valgrind - align="center" BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" colspan="3" ???'s Chamber } *What can I win? :After defeating all the enemies in a chamber, an armoury crate will appear in the middle of the room. Here is a sample of some of the treasures that can be discovered in the chests: 1. Key Items :Upon clearing a chamber, all players will receive a key item that signifies they assited in the clearing of the area. There is one for each room, and all nine will be required for entry into the final chamber, Valgrind. 2. Therion Ichor :Players will also receive ampoules of therion ichor depending on the number and type of enemies that appeared in the chamber. These can be used to purchase various valuable items from Kilusha in Nashmau. *All players will receive the same amount of ichor, regardless of their battle record. 3. Abjurations :Several types of new and old abjurations can be obtained from the crates. All cursed items and abjurations should be taken to Alphollon C Meriard for "spiritual cleansing." I participate? Only the following can participate in Einherjar: :1. Players who have installed the Aht Urghan Expansion disc and registered its contents. :2. Players who are level 60 or higher. :3. Parties/Alliances with 6-36 members. do I get in? Players are required to take the following steps to enter the Hazhalm Training Grounds: 1. Obtain a smouldering lamp ::Smouldering lamps can be purchased from Kilusha in Nashmau for the low, low price of 180,000 gil. Divided by 36, that is a mere 5,000 gil a piece. 2. Make a reservation :Trading a smouldering lamp to the Entry Gate in the Hazhalm Training Grounds will transform it into a glowing lamp. At this moment, the player who made the trade will be allowed to select a chamber and reserve it. - Reservations 3. Making copies of the glowing lamp :By using the glowing lamp, players can create replicas. These replicas can be traded to other players, allowing them entry into the chamber indicated on the lamp. Up to 36 players can enter the same chamber at once. 4. Enter the chamber :To enter the reserved chamber, players need only trade their glowing lamp to the Entry Gate and select "yes" from the query window. happens if I leave the area? Unlike Dynamis, if players leave the area via magic or by returning to their Home Points, they will not be allowed re-entry into the chamber, regardless of time remaining on the reservation. After entering a chamber, players will be required to wait at least 3 Earth days before they can enter the training grounds again. do I do inside? As with Dynamis, players do not need to be in the same party and/or alliance to participate in any of the battles fought within the chambers. In addition, all players will be allowed to lot on any items found. The name of the player with the current highest lot number will be displayed next to the item in the treasure window. there anything else I need to do? *Chat & battle effect filters Because large numbers of monsters and players will be occupying the same small rooms, we highly recommend that everyone adjust their chat and battle effect filters accordingly. Turning on these filters not only makes message windows easier to see, but it also reduces the amount of data that needs to be sent from the server to your computer or console. This usually results in a smoother playing experience. *Windows settings In addition to chat and battle effect filters, the Windows version of FINAL FANTASY XI also comes with a variety of other adjustable settings that may help improve performance. Please make any necessary adjustments before entering Hazhalm. ---- The June version update will introduce wings I and II only. The release of wing III, as well as Valgrind, is planned for the near future. ---- }}